Leaving
by The Obsessed One
Summary: Catherine is leaving..will anyone stop her? GCR- slight NSR
1. Default Chapter

Leaving  
  
Catherine's POV This is it I'm Leaving, me and Lins are packed- everythings organised Ive got the perfect job- Supervisor of the Boston Crime Lab All i have to do is the letters That's it I can do this "Grissom, are you busy?"  
Yes Catherine i am" he snapped not looking up from his work "Oh okay, it wasn't important" i said i stood in his doorway studying him Could this be the last time i ever see him? Am i doing the right thing? Yes, i've already been throught this Grissom's the problem- he gets along fine with everyone else.  
I'm leaving It's good for the team They can work in peace and quiet Without me and Grissom screaming at each other all the time "Catherine?" said a voice from behind me i turned around to face Warrick "Are you okay?" He asked touching my arm and looking into my eyes "Im fine" i replied, avoiding his eyes "Will you give this to Grissom?" i asked shoving the letter into his hands "But...'he motioned to Grissom behind me "Pleease?" I begged, getting twitchy "Okay" he said, looking at me strangly "Thanks" and i hugged him I have to leave, i'm getting depressed I walked quickly to the locker room and opened my nearly empty locker I grabbed out four letters and sat heavily on the bench Starting to cry, i decided it was time to get moving I quickly placed a letter in Warrick, Nick and Sara's locker Oh God..can i do this? having worked with the same people for so long and having to change my entire life overnight Yes, i have to do it I'm leaving for the team I can do this- It's almost over.  
Well??? please review- i havent written anything in ages but was getting bored (school holidays)- NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP TONIGHT OR TOMORROW! 


	2. Greg's Letter

Sorry about the screwed up format in the first chapter- hopefully this will work now

Greg POV

I placed my favourite Metallica CD in the player

I think this will be a goodnight

Catherine walked in with her purse and coat on her arm

"Hey Cath! What are you doing here so early? Shift doesn't start for another hour," I said cheerfully

She just stared blackly at the metal table

"Catherine heloo?" I said waving a hand in font of her face

"Uh, sorry Greg" she said looking at me

"What can I help you with?" I said wondering why she was so out of it

"Oh, um, I have something for you" she said, looking around before handing me a white envelope

"Oooh, early paycheck?" I said gleefully

"Not quite" she said staring off into space again

I was getting concerned now and went to open the letter

"No! You can't open until I'm gone!" she said, looking a bit panicky

"Are you okay?" I said

"What? Oh Yeh fine" she said

"Okay" I said, shaking my head

I was just about to get back to work when she grabbed me by the arm and hugged me

She held onto me for a while, and I started to feel tears on my shirt

Pulling back from her embrace I looked at her mascara lines running down her face

"Catherine? Are you sure you're alright?" I asked

"I'm sorry, I'll be alright" she said

"I think you need new mascara- if you're not careful it might run into your socks!" I joked trying to lighten the mood

She gave me a watery smile "Thanks Greg"

"Anytime" I replied smoothly

"I've got to go" she said looking down at her watch

"Okay, see ya" I said

"Yeh, I will see you again," Catherine said seriously

"Okkay" is it me or is something weird going on? Nah, it's probably me

Catherine grabbed her stuff and walked out

I waited until she was out off my sight and jumped at the letter.....

Well? How was it..? LOL

)(&$#! PLEASE REVIEW!#$&()


	3. A girl like screech

LOL – I was grounded last night and got bored so I decided to write some more chapters! (Lucky You!)

"Where's Catherine?" Nick said looking at the time

"She's probably just running late" Warrick said

"Grissom's gonna blow his lid" Sara said anxiously

Grissom had just walked into the break room when a girl-like screech emitted from down the hall

Everyone jumped and looked at each other

A few seconds later Greg came running into the break room clutching a piece of paper

"Wellll?" he said in a very high- pitched voice

"What?" Grissom said, getting frustrated

"Oh My God, you don't know," he said sitting down heavily and leaning forward as if to tell some important secret

"Gregggg" Sara whined

"Catherine's gone," he whispered frantically

"What?" Nick said sharply

"I said Catherine's gone"

"I know what you said, I meant ' _What?!' _"

"How do you know she's gone?" Sara said

"This letter! She gave it to me before she left! I should have known! She had her back and coat! And she was heading towards the parking lot!" Greg said, handing Warrick the letter

"Did you know anything about this?" Warrick asked Grissom, who had been silent throughout the conversation

"Off course not!" he said striding to the other side of the room lean over Warrick's shoulder to read the letter

Nick and Sara joined him in reading the letter

_Dear Greg,_

_I'm sorry about the hastiness off my departure. I know it would have been a shock to everyone, and I also apologise for not being able to tell you, or anyone of my resignation beforehand. I had to leave The Lab because of personal reasons and it has nothing to do with you. I will forever be grateful for your amazing affect on my life and Lindsay's. You are truly a fantastic friend and a great lab rat!._

_Who knows, maybe know you will be called Level One CSI Saunders!. Thankyou so much for everything you have done for me, you are a great person (even if you are a little weird). I promise to see you and everyone at the lab again, maybe when Lindsay and me are settled and the lab is working again?_

_Lots of Love_

_Catherine_

"OhMyGod" Sara said

They all looked up at Greg and he had tears streaming down his face

"She's gone," Nick said

Everyone turned to look at Grissom

He was gone...................

Sorry about the bad ending.........PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	4. Watch out for Warrick!

I haven't written anything for awhile, I just finished the first chapter of another story called Lindsay so if your bored..READ IT! LOL but soon I will be going away to camp and will probably get bored so when I come back I might have a few stories to post up!! Enjoy........

Grissom's POV

I can't believe it..

She's gone......... I should have payed more attention...

Greg knew before I did! I thought we were best friends

I know we haven't been that close the last few months- but you think she would have said SOMETHING!!

I sat down at my desk and pulled out the picture of Catherine, Lindsay and myself from the top drawer

'Why?'

Why did she leave?

"Grissom!!" I heard someone yell and I quickly hid the picture

I looked up to see Warrick storming into my office

"What the hell is wrong with you? What are you doing in here? Why aren't you out looking for her?" he said pacing in front off me

"Warrick! What can I do? She's gone!"

"Go after her! Greg said she gave him the letter about an hour ago..you can catch her!"

"And do what? Please Warrick, if you have any idea as to what will make her stay- TELL ME!" I stood up to face him

"Tell her you love her! For christs sake Grissom everyone knows it!- accept Catherine! Just tell her!"

"But what if she doesn't......"

"She does, she always has" Warrick's voice had softened and the group that had formed outside the door had started to disperse

"Go" Warrick said

I grabbed my car keys and ran out the door.........

I didn't know where she was going, but I knew she wouldn't be in Vegas...

I speed out off the car park and headed towards the airport

Well? Sorry about how short it was but if was in a hurry and I figured something was better than nothing...PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
